no imaginé encontrarte en grand line
by Ero-Eli Kyouyama
Summary: la verdad sobre tashigui un amigo investigó sobre ella y me conto un poco de ella que pasaria si zorro descubre la verdad sobre ella entren y opinen zorroxtashigui mi primer fic de one piece dejen un review y no sean duros pliss


Eli: weno este es mi primer fic de one piece la información que saldrá en el es verdadera y aunque no soy muy seguidora de esta pareja (me gusta mas el yaoi de sanji x zorro lo admito) he decidido hacer uno ya que después de todo, se lo merecen bueno aya va -:

**No imagine encontrarte en grand line**

**((Pov Tashigui))**

"_Zorro, me pregunto donde estarás, ¿seguirás entrenándote en la academia de mi padre, o ¿estarás recorriéndote todo el mundo en busca de el cetrero fantasmal, aun recuerdo esa promesa que nos hicimos el día de nuestra ultima batalla, he intentado cumplirla en serio y ahora también tengo un sueño, conseguir todas esas katanas ancestrales que están en manos de piratas inmundos, pero no abandonaré mi promesa, mi querido zorro, seré la mejor espadachina del mundo" _– y con este ultimo pensamiento me dirijo a mi cama, creo que pase demasiado tiempo fuera de mi camarote además de que es muy tarde…-"_que tengas dulces sueños, mi querido zorro"_

**((Fin del pov))**

Mientras por la noche tashigui soñaba con su infancia tan añorada la cual ahora esta muy lejos de ella…

**Flash back…**

-Donde estará, tengo que afilar mi espadaaaaa!-decía kuina pero se tropezó al bajar un escalón haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento momentáneamente

Horas después……

(n/a: aviso no se si cuando kuina se desmayo estaba ya con el capitán malhumo y todo lo referente a el pero voy a ponerlo así, al menos conseguiré que tenga mas coherencia)

-que me paso… auch mi cabeza…. Me da vueltas . - dijo kuina acabándose de despertar y sacudiendo su cabeza para que se le quite el mareo

-al fin despiertas niña- dijo un hombre alto el cual se estaba fumando un puro, se veía que era muy fuerte ya que su propia musculatura lo delataba tenia el pelo blanco y ojos oscuros, llevaba puestos unos pantalones vaqueros unas botas marrones un chaleco blanco abierto dejando ver su bien formado abdomen, con guantes de color marrón oscuro en uno de sus brazos llevaba una hilera de puros por si alguna vez se le antojaba uno y en su espalda llevaba un arma de un metal extraño, obviamente estamos hablando del capitán malhumo

-quien es usted, donde estoy y porque- dijo la pequeña kuina con una mirada intimidante

-soy el capitán malhumo pertenezco a la armada, estas en mi barco porque te encontramos fuera de un dojo y estabas desmayada, ahora estas mejor así que puedes irte, todavía no hemos zarpado – dijo sin quitar su vista de la niña y contrarrestando la mirada de ella

-que hora es – pregunto sin ablandar su porte serio

-todavía es de noche si eso es lo que quieres saber – dijo el capitán del mismo modo que la niña

-ha dicho que pertenece a la armada cierto- dijo levantando una ceja y mirándolo inquisidoramente consiguiendo un asentimiento por parte del hombre- bien pues me uniré a vosotros

-ni lo sueñes renacuaja!- grito el capitán

-y por que no a ver- volvió a preguntarle retándole de nuevo con la mirada

-porque eres una chica y no sabes hacer nada, no puedes contribuir con nada a nuestra causa- le dijo de la misma forma que la chica

-y tu que sabes vejestorio, no me gusta que me menosprecien por ser una chica maldito machista! – le grito a malhumo

-NO TE ATREVAS A GRITARME RENACUAJA!

-YO LE GRITO SI ME DA LA REAL GANA!

No hace falta decir que todos los tripulantes de ese barco estaban más que asustados por el griterío que había dentro de la habitación

-que demonios podrías hacer tu enana – le pregunto a kuina mas que enfadado

-cazar piratas- dijo cortante y con una expresión fría

-tu por favor como no sea que les pidas que jueguen contigo a las muñecas…

En la frente de kuina se alzaba una muy peligrosa vena –oh si claro como usted es un maldito vejestorio cegado que no reconoce a un espadachín en cuanto lo ve no sabe lo que es capaz de hacer los demás- le dijo con mucho sarcasmo en su voz

-tu espadachina JA no me hagas reír- le contesto de igual forma a la pequeña

-dame una espada y a tu mejor espadachín y te lo demuestro- le dijo con mirada retadora

Dicho y hecho, le consiguió una espada y al mejor espadachín que tenia en sus filas y al cabo de diez minutos estaba nockeado en el suelo "_si no hubiese sido por lo pesado de mi amigo zorro ahora mismo estaría en el suelo en lugar de mi contrincante, je cuando se lo proponía zorro era muy pesado"_ dejando a todos boquiabiertos mirando con asombro a la niña

-eh tu niña- la llamo malhumo haciendo saltar una vena en la sien de kuina por culpa del apelativo que le había puesto

-ya lo ve le dije que era buena y que quiere ahora viejo- le dijo retándolo de nuevo consiguiendo que todos los tripulantes menos su capitán diesen un paso atrás, como suele decirse ella era pequeña pero peleona

-todavía quieres unirte a nosotros- dijo ignorando como lo había llamado

-creo que se sobreentendía-dijo con sorna la pequeña kuina

-como te llamas enana-le dijo como venganza del apelativo 'viejo'

-kuina, viejo decrepito- dijo mientras le salía una vena en la frente

-bien kuina quedas aceptada en la armada- dijo mientras pensaba en la venganza hacia la niña por su atrevimiento

-de acuerdo, pero con dos condiciones- dijo esperando la respuesta de su ahora nuevo capitán

-se supone que yo soy el que pone aquí las condiciones mocosa insolente, pero habla-dijo esto ultimo entre dientes

-quiero que te inventes algo no se dile a mi padre que en vez de desmayarme me morí por culpa de la caída, y también cambiarme el nombre para que nadie me reconozca- dijo con aire de superioridad por las ideas que se le ocurrieron

Lo primero dalo por hecho pero tu elegirás tu propio nombre –dijo aliviado de que esa mocosa no le haya insultado de nuevo y por ende no le haya ridiculizado mas frente a su tripulación

-tashigui…-dijo con la cabeza gacha

-y por que ese nombre- pregunto su nuevo capitán con una ceja alzada

-ese era el nombre de mi madre-dijo sin haberse movido un centímetro (n/a: no se si es verdad pero no se me ocurrió otra razón)

Al día siguiente en el dojo se supo de la supuesta "muerte" de kuina y los barcos de la armada zarpaban con una nueva espadachina a bordo, tashigui.

…**Fin del flash back **

Al día siguiente la armada había desembarcado en una isla del grand line muchos iban por provisiones, otros por medicinas y otros paseaban, en el caso de tashigui iba a un bar a celebrar ese día, pues hacia exactamente 10 años que había estado bajo las ordenes de ese viejo cascarrabias como lo llamaba ella a escondidas xD (n/a: creo que tenia diez años cuando "murió" y zorro y ella tienen un año de diferencia, repito la palabra, creo) entro en un bar el cual se llamaba grand line

-"_dios como se nota que no tienen imaginación_ u.u"

Se sentó en la barra sin reparar en la persona que se encontraba a su derecha

-ron por favor- dijeron la general tashigui y otra voz muy conocida para ella a la vez al camarero, haciendo que ella voltease a verlo y se diese cuenta de quien se encontraba a su lado, haciendo el mismo efecto en la otra persona

-TU!- gritaron (de nuevo) los dos a la vez

-zorro ronoa esta vez no te escaparas!- dijo levantándose de golpe y desenvainando su espada

-hoy no por dios que no ves que no estoy de humor- dijo zorro mientras apoyaba su codo derecho en la barra y su mano en la cara con una mueca de fastidio

-de acuerdo pero solo porque estoy de buen humor- dijo mientras envainaba su espada otra vez y se sentaba

-que hacéis aquí?- pregunto zorro intentando olvidarse de sus recuerdos mientras bebía un sorbo del ron que les acababan de servir

-vinimos por provisiones y vosotros?- dijo mirándolo de perfil "_por muy enemigo mío que sea tengo que aceptarlo, me trae loca _u.u_ y retándolo es la única forma de la que me puedo olvidar… porque me pasa esto a mi _TT-TT"

-nosotros también- "_se parece mucho a kuina, pero también tiene su encanto, JA zorro quien lo hubiese dicho te has enamorado de tu enemiga con cara de tu mejor amiga de tu infancia…dios tanto me odias _u.u"

-que te tiene tan afligido eh zorro?- pregunto con interés poco común en ella la general tashigui

-hoy hace 10 años que se murió una amiga mía, se llamaba kuina y no se porque pero se parecía un montón a ti- le dijo con aire melancólico

-ahhh y de que la conocías e zorro?- dijo con una risa nerviosa "_no es imposible que sea el, pero si el zorro que yo conozco no tiene esos pendientes y solo usaba dos espadas es imposible que este zorro que tengo delante sea el, debe de ser otra kuina que se murió este día solo eso porque no puede ser…verdad?"_

-pues su padre dirigía un dojo y yo me entrenaba allí, éramos los mejores, éramos los únicos que vencían a los adultos- dijo mientras reía con expresión nostálgica

-y como es que le cogiste tanto cariño eh zorro creo que ella tuvo que ser tu rival no, digo por lo de ser el mejor del dojo o que se yo- dijo riendo nerviosamente, bebió un poco de ron y pensó "_es imposible, tiene que ser otra, seguro, de todas esas kuina's que hay en el mundo debía de haber alguna que otra con un dojo no?"_

_-_claro que era mi rival pero también una muy buena amiga, imagínatelo, tuvimos 2001 combates en un año y yo los perdí todos –dijo mientras se reía y bebía un poco mas de ron

-"_ya esta, mas coincidencias imposible, es el _u.u"- no pensé que te tragarías esa trola pequeño zorro

-qué? Si no te explicas no nos entenderemos

-digo, que nunca pensé que te tragarías lo de mi muerte- dijo mientras ahogaba una pequeña risa y se terminaba de beber lo poco de ron que le quedaba

-me estas gastando una broma? Porque si es eso no tiene gracia- le dijo con el entrecejo fruncido mirándola directamente a los ojos

-no te miento chiquitín – le dijo sonriéndole tiernamente-tu crees que yo me moriría por haberme caído oh vamos he soportado golpes mas fuertes zorro – le decía mientras intentaba controlar su risa

-pero entonces como es que…

-me desmaye, acabe fuera de la casa, malhumo me recogió, y después de discutir con el entre en la armada para cumplir un propósito mi querido amigo, nuestra promesa- dijo sonriéndole tiernamente

-por que te fuiste entonces – pregunto mientras se acababa su bebida y miraba el vaso

-porque si hubiese seguido ahí no hubiese podido cumplir nuestra promesa

-me alegro de volver a verte kuina –le dijo mientras la miraba directamente

-salimos a dar una vuelta?- ofreció la chica mientras pagaba al camarero

-de acuerdo- dijo mientras la imitaba, se levantaron y salían del bar pero oyeron jaleo a un costado de ellos

-zorro vamonos que el fumeta ese creo que me ha visto!- gritaba luffy colérico

-pero todavía no le ha dado cáncer- grito zorro maldiciendo su suerte, encima de que se encontraba con su amiga de la infancia no podía seguir hablando con ella por culpa de la armada

-ese viejo decrepito –suspiró- vete ya lo distraigo yo

-viejo decrepito? Jajajaja "_se nota que no se dejo intimidar por el_"

-siempre lo he llamado así y ahora vete que tu capitán esta a punto de alcanzarnos, te prometo que nos volveremos a ver-dijo y deposito un pequeño beso en los labios del otro- lo se porque te amo y lo presiento- le susurro al oído teniéndose que elevar un poco para poder hacerlo y acto seguido zorro la abrazo

-promételo- le dijo solemne sin romper su abrazo mientras kuina dejaba de elevarse

-te lo prometo –dijo mirándolo a la cara con una sonrisa y acto seguido el espadachín la beso

-yo también te amo y espero que cumplas esta promesa, al igual que la otra- dijo rompiendo el abrazo poco a poco

-lo haré que no te quepa duda –dijo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa

-eso espero- sonrió y acto seguido pasaba su capitán a su lado haciendo que emprendiesen su marcha y se desviaran al lado izquierdo de un cruce

-capitán malhumo se han ido por allí – dijo señalando el desvió hacia la derecha mientras empezaba a correr a la par que su jefe

-"zorro no te preocupes te volveré a ver, pase lo que pase, yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo"- pensó mientras se le asomaba una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

**Owari**

Eli: bien la información es esta tashigui es kuina solo que se cambio el nombre para que no la encontrasen y nunca reconoció a zorro pues el de pequeño solo usaba dos espadas y no llevaba pendientes y el pelo creo que lo tenia mas corto y nunca reconoció su propia espada, la cual estaba en manos de zorro xP bueno esto es todo espero que les haya gustado por favor déjenme reviews y díganme que tal lo hice y no sean muy duros con sus criticas es que es el primer fic de one piece que hago hasta otra n.n


End file.
